Gara-gara Oha-asa
by Kuroneko Onomiya Tsuki
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang sial bagi Cancer, karena Cancer berada di urutan terbawah menurut Oha-asa. Begitu juga dengan Midorima yang juga mendpat sial. Dan untuk mengatasi kesialannya, Midorima tentu membutuhkan sesuatu sebagai lucky itemnya. Lucky item itu adalah.../gambar cover-nya aku comot dari deviantart punyanya seseorang.


Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Rated : antara T sama M

Genre : Humor & Romance

Pairing : MidoAka

Warning : doakan gak ada typos, relakan mereka OOC, misalnya ini fic gaje, pastikan kau tetap RnR, soal nge-flame itu mah cuek, lama-lama jadi nge-fav, siapa yang tau pasti, silahkan dibaca dulu… -nyanyi ala Budi Doremi-

enjoy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

Author's greeting :

Tsuki : Yuhuiiii~ ini adalah fanfic shonen-ai pertamaku. Okey… sebenarnya sih aku gak ada niat bikin fic sho-ai, tapi gara-gara stress kehilangan fanficku yang ada di flashdisk, jadi deh ide nista ini. Wah… padahal aku baru saja nyelesain fic Andai GoM Menjadi chapter 4. Tapi ya udahlah. O iya, daripada kebanyakan curhat mending langsung saja ke cerita. Dan bagi yang tidak suka sho-ai, aku gak maksa buat baca kok. Cukup klik tombol X yang ada di pojok kanan atas bagi yang tidak suka. Dan, bagi yang suka aku ucapkan… happy reading minna…

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Midorima…

"Onii-chan!" panggil seorang gadis kecil bersurai hijau kepada kakaknya.

"Nan desuka, nanodayo?" tanya si kakak yang lagi sibuk belajar.

"Oha-asanya sudah dimulai. Onii-chan tidak nonton?"

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, si kakak beranjak dari meja belajarnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. Dan tanpa disadarinya, dia menginjak kotoran ayam hingga dia terjatuh.

Bruk!

"Onii-chan? Dajoubu?" kata si adik panic.

"Iyuuuuuh~ apa ini?" tanya si kakak dengan tampang jijik.

"Aa… gomennasai… tadi ada ayam tetangga masuk trus tau-tau poop di situ" kata si adik watados.

"Lha terus, kenapa gak kamu usir aja?!" omel si kakak gondok.

"Ya deh, gomen…" kata si adik sambil masang pose peace. Si kakak pun menghela nafas dan membatin, 'Wah… sepertinya aku bakalan sial nih. Udah nginjek eek ayam… kepleset lagi gara-gara itu. Gak elit banget, nodayo'

Setelah ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan eek kucing, pemuda bersurai hijau yang bernama Midorima Shintarou mengambil remote lalu menyalakan TV tepat di saluran xxx yang sedang menayangkan siaran kesukaannya, yaitu Oha-asa.

"_Okey… pada posisi pertama, diraih oleh Aquarius. Omedetou gozaimasu!"_

"Waa… Kuroko beruntung sekali hari ini" katanya lalu dipelototi sama adiknya yang kebetulan lewat. "Ehem! Tapi bukan berarti aku iri sama cowok hantu itu, nanodayo"

"Ckckck… tsundere no Onii-chan" guman si adik geleng-geleng lalu berlalu sambil membawa pakaian kotor si kakak dari kamarnya.

"_Dan wah! Wah! Wah… sayang sekali bagi Cancer karena hari ini si kepiting berada di posisi paling bawah"_

"Tuh kan… pantas saja tadi aku sial" guman si cowok hijau dengan tampang semrawut.

"_Tapi tenang saja para Cancer! Akan ada lucky item yang selalu setia membantumu untuk kabur dari semua kesialan yang kalian alami. Dan lucky item Cancer ini adalah…" _kata si penyiar yang otomatis membuat mata emerald tersebut melotot saat mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Na-nani? Masaka… sonna…"

.

~緑赤~

.

_=_Gara-gara Oha-asa_=_

.

~緑赤~

.

Di Teiko University…

"Oy! Shin-chan! Ohayou!" sapa seorang cowok berambut raven dengan model belah tengah pada si cowok berambut klorofil.

"Nee, Shin-chan? Kenapa mukamu kusut begitu kayak baju belum dicuci aja? Ow… aku tau… lagi galau ya…?" godanya saat melihat si muka sahabat yang merengut.

"Diam kau Takao!" omelnya kepada si cowok raven yang bernama Takao Kazunari.

"Ish! Ketus sekali omonganmu, Shin-chan. Gak dapat cewek baru tau rasa"

Cowok yang dipanggil Shin-chan pun hanya mendengus kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Takao sendirian.

"Oy! Oy! Shin-chan… chotto matte…" seru Takao lalu menyusul Midorima, si cowok hijau itu. Tak lama kemudian, langkah Midorima berhenti saat melihat seorang cowok bersurai merah yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Cowok itu terlihat sangat serius membaca buku tebal yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan. Sesekali dia membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya yang melorot. Poninya melambai-lambai dengan lembut di wajahnya karena tertiup angin. Mata heterokomnya bergerak mengikuti tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak di buku itu.

"Itu dia orang yang aku cari" guman Midorima yang sibuk memandangi cowok bersurai merah tersebut.

"Are? Itu kan Akashi Seijuurou, anak fakultas psikologi. Ngapain kamu ngeliatin dia sampe segitunya?" tanya Takao heran melihat Midorima yang sedang memandangi cowok merah itu dengan khidmat. "Jangan bilang… jangan bilang kalau kamu udah belok, trus sekarang kamu lagi naksir sama Akashi-san!"

"Hah?! Ti-tidak mungkinlah, nanodayo! Aku ini masih normal tau! Lagian Akashi kan orangnya sadis, nanodayo" kata Midorima lalu melirik ke arah cowok yang bernama Akashi itu. Sedangkan Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima dan Takao karena merasa dirinya dibicarakan. Dan akhirnya tanpa sadar, iris crimson-emas Akashi bertemu dengan iris emerald Midorima.

Deg!

'Matanya? Kenapa? Kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh begini saat melihat matanya?' batin Midorima heran saat merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar gara-gara menatap mata Akashi. Sementara Akashi hanya menatap dingin ke arah si cowok hijau. Sampai akhirnya…

"Oy, Akashicchi! Ke mana aja kamu ini?" seru seorang cowok bersurai kuning keemasan yang datang bersama seorang cowok imut bersurai sky blue.

"Ryouta, bukankah biasanya juga aku selalu di sini?" tanya Akashi sambil menutup buku tebalnya dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Mana aku tau ssu? Emang aku segitu pedulinya apa? Lagian ngapain sih kamu selalu baca buku segede itu? Membosankan sekali tau ssu" kata pemuda yang dipanggil Ryouta. Atau lebih tepatnya Kise Ryouta.

"Ya, bagimu yang berotak udang emang membosankan" ledek Akashi.

"Hidoi ssu yo~~!"

"Emang kenyataan"

"Udah! Udah! Lebih baik ayo kita kembali ke kelas! Sekarang jamnya Pak Yamato. Telat sedikit, bisa-bisa kita tidak diizinkan mengikuti pelajaran" kata si cowok sky blue melerai.

"Kau benar, Tetsuya. Kalau begitu, ayo!" kata Akashi lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sedangkan Midorima hanya bengong memandangi punggung Akashi yang semakin menjauh.

"Lucky itemnya…" guman Midorima gaje.

"Ada apa dengan lucky item? Lucky itemmu hilang? Kok tumben gak bawa barang-barang aneh lagi?" tanya Takao agak meledek.

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu, Bakao!" kata Midorima lalu meninggalkan Takao menuju ke kelas.

"Ya… Shin-chan ngambek lagi. Oy… matte yo…" kata Takao kembali menyusul Midorima.

.

~緑赤~

.

_=_Gara-gara Oha-asa_=_

.

~緑赤~

.

_**On Midorima's dream…**_

_Terlihat Akashi yang berpakaian ala maid lengkap dengan kuping kucing berwarna merah. Akashi yang bertransformasi menjadi nekomimi itu mendekati Midorima dengan wajah moe dan juga genit._

"_Shintarou-kun nyaa~~" panggil Akashi dengan suara yang sangat imut. Sedangkan Midorima yang terpesona pun memeluk pinggang Akashi dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Akashi._

_**On the real world…**_

Terlihat Midorima yang sedang tertidur sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya di saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sedangkan si dosen yang udah gondok dari tadi gara-gara salah satu mahasiswanya tertidur saat pelajaran, melepas sepatunya yang udah dia buat nginjek eek sapi yang secara tidak sengaja lalu menempelkannya ke bibir Midorima.

"Mpph~~ bueh! Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Midorima yang terbangun gara-gara nyium sepatu nista sang dosen.

"Itu adalah sepatu saya bekas nginjek eek sapi" jawab si dosen galak.

"Nani? Huwek~ ohok! Ohok!" kata Midorima muntah-muntah. Sedangkan mahasiswa lainnya pun tertawa. Termasuk Takao.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Cepat cuci muka sana!" omel si dosen. Dan Midorima pun langsung meluncur menuju toilet. Tapi…

"Kore? Shin-chan, kacamatamu ketinggalan!" seru Takao tapi gak digubris sama Midorima.

Sementara itu…

Midorima berjalan cepat menuju toilet. Dan ketika sudah sampai, ternyata Midorima salah masuk ke toilet cewek. Alhasil…

"KYAAAAAAAA! COWOK MESUM PERGI SANA!"

"UGYAAAAA~~~ AMPUUUUUN!"

Prang!

Prok! Prok!

Tuing! Tuing!

Meow…(?)

Guk! Guk!(?)

Mbek…(?)

Krompyang… krompyang…

Moooo~~(?)

.

~緑赤~

.

_=_Gara-gara Oha-asa_=_

.

~緑赤~

.

Di cafeteria…

"Teme! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku tadi saat ada dosen, Bakao?!" omel Midorima mencak-mencak.

"Sorry, Shin-chan… tadi sih udah aku bangunin, tapi… kamunya aja yang kebo. Bukannya bangun malah ngigau, 'Sei-chan… Sei-chan…' emang Sei-chan siapa? Seijuurou?"

"Woy! Jangan ngomong sembarangan kau ya, BAKAO! Aku gak mungkin suka sama Akashi, nanodayo!" elak Midorima sambil membekap mulut Takao lalu melirik sana-sini untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

"Chin…chan… yepacan… baw taaaaa…" teriak Takao lalu lepas dari cengkraman Midorima. "Lagian siapa juga yang bilang kalau kau suka sama Akashi-san? Atau jangan-jangan kau emang naksir lagi sama itu cowok"

"Urusai yo, Ba…" kata Midorima yang terhenti saat melihat Akashi yang sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku kantin. Dan tak lama kemudian, Midorima beranjak untuk menghampiri Akashi.

"Oy, Shin-chan? Mau ke mana kau?" tanya Takao tapi yang ditanya malah cuek. Dan akhirnya…

"Akashi" panggil Midorima yang udah duduk tepat di samping Akashi. Cowok hijau itu juga udah merangkul pinggang ramping Akashi.

"Eh? Shintarou? Nan de…" tanya Akashi lalu menoleh ke arah Midorima dan…

CUP!

Mata Akashi melebar saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Midorima. Sedangkan Midorima malah asyik melumat bibir ranum Akashi. Akashi benar-benar tidak menyangka. Dia, seorang laki-laki, mendapat ciuman dari seorang laki-laki juga. Dan lebih heboh lagi, itu adalah ciuman pertama Akashi. Jadi kesimpulannya, Akashi memberikan _first kiss_-nya pada Midorima yang sama-sama cowok.

Midorima mencengkram tengkuk Akashi untuk memperdalam ciuman lalu menggigit kecil bibir di bagian bawah Akashi. Akashi pun sedikit mendesah sehingga mulutnya terbuka dan memberikan akses Midorima untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Akashi. Mengabsen gigi-gigi Akashi lalu bergulat dengan lidah Akashi. Dan pada akhirnya juga, lidah Midorima yang menguasai seluruh rongga mulut Akashi.

"Ngh~ Hin…ha…lo… nyame… the…" desah Akashi yang udah kehabisan nafas. Dan Midorima pun mengakhiri ciumannya karena juga memerlukan pasokkan oksigen. Lalu Midorima mengusap air liur yang menetes di sudut bibir Akashi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Arigatou atas lu…"

Plak!

Belum selesai Midorima berkata, Akashi sudah menamparnya.

"Tidak sopan! Gak pernah diajarin tata karma ya?! Urat malumu ke mana?!" bentak Akashi lalu kabur dari situ. Sementara Midorima hanya cengo sambil mengelus pipinya.

'Emangnya aku salah ya demi mendapatkan lucky item?' batinnya.

.

~緑赤~

.

_=_Gara-gara Oha-asa_=_

.

~緑赤~

.

Tap… tap… tap…

Akashi berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kelas. Tangannya dari tadi sibuk menutupi bibirnya. Wajah tampannya juga hampir sewarna dengan rambutnya. Akashi terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia menabrak seseorang secara tidak sengaja.

"Eh? Akashi-kun? Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit?" tanya pemuda yang tadi dipanggil Tetsuya. Lengkapnya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hee… etto… etto… da-daijoubu! Daijoubu! Jaa, aku duluan!" kata Akashi dengan gagap. Setelah itu Akashi ngacir meninggalkan Kuroko yang memasang tampang cengo di balik wajah datarnya(?).

Di toilet…

Tap! Tap! Tap…!

Brak!

"Hosh… hosh… fiuh~" Akashi menghela nafas setelah sebelumnya masuk ke toilet dengan membanting pintunya. Nafasnya tidak teratur seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang cepat.

'Kenapa… kenapa…' batin Akashi sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Teringat tentang kejadian ciuman dengan Midorima dan…

Blush~

"Oh tidak… jangan lagi~" guman Akashi sambil menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dengan kedua tangannya. Dan sumpah, saat ini Akashi seperti seorang gadis kembang perawan yang baru menemukan cinta pertamanya. –gunting melayang–

.

~緑赤~

.

_=_Gara-gara Oha-asa_=_

.

~緑赤~

.

Sementara itu…

"Shin-chan? Apa aku gak salah lihat tadi?" tanya Takao yang shock dengan adegan ciuman MidoAka.

"Menurutmu?!" kata Midorima judes.

"Ish! Shin-chan mah gitu…" rengek Takao ngambek. Lalu dia berpikir sejenak.

"Oh… aku tau… kau emang naksir kan… sama Akashi-san? Ayo ngaku kamu!" godanya kemudian.

"Eng-enggaklah! Ngapain juga aku naksir sama sesama cowok?!" elak Midorima salting.

"O iya? Trus tadi apa dong? Kok tadi kamu ciuman sama Akashi-san?"

"Ee… b-bu-bukan urusanmu, nanodayo!"

"Ayolah, Shin-chan… jadi orang jangan tsundere kenapa? Aku kan kepo…" rengek Takao sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Midorima.

"Kalau begitu, tanyakan saja pada kucing yang nari jaipongan!" omel Midorima lalu pergi ke kelas sedangkan Takao masang wajah bego.

"Hee… emang ada ya kucing yang bisa jaipongan?" guman Takao cengo. " Eh? Eh? Shin-chan… kok aku ditinggal mulu sih? Chotto matte~"

.

~緑赤~

.

_=_Gara-gara Oha-asa_=_

.

~緑赤~

.

Sore hari di koridor kampus…

Akashi berjalan sambil menahan senyum. Semburat merah juga masih terpampang di wajah tampan nan manisnya.

"Kurokocchi, kira-kira Akashicchi lagi kesambet apa ya? Kok dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri?" bisik Kise pada Kuroko. Mereka berdua berjalan di belakang Akashi.

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun sedang sakit" jawab Kuroko ngawur.

Sementara itu…

"Mou… Shin-chan~ kok tega banget sih… aku kan sahabatmu" rengek Takao. Sekarang, Midorima dan Takao berada di sekitar Akashi dan kawan-kawannya.

"Yamete yo, Bakao!"

'Sh-Shintarou?' batin Akashi lalu cepat-cepat sembunyi di balik tembok.

"Akashi-kun? Doushitano?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sst~~" desis Akashi meletakan telunjuknya di bibir tanda diam. Kise dan Kuroko pun ikut-ikutan bersembunyi di belakang Akashi. Lalu Akashi mengintip Midorima dan Takao yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Aku mencium Akashi itu bukan karena aku naksir sama dia, nanodayo. Aku menciumnya karena Oha-asa bilang itu lucky itemku. Puas kau Bakao!" kata Midorima yang langsung ngejleb di hati Akashi.

'Apa dia bilang? Berani-beraninya dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku lalu sekarang dia bilang lucky itemnya adalah ciuman dariku? Dasar cowok lumutan tsundere! Masih percaya aja sama Oha-asa bodohnya itu' batin Akashi dengan aura-aura menakutkan. Kuroko dan Kise saja sampai merinding dekat-dekat Akashi.

"Soo… soo… tapi aku masih belum percaya deh. Soalnya kan tadi pagi kamu ngelihatin Akashi-san sampai menghayati… banget. Trus udah gitu, tadi kamu tidur trus ngigau 'Sei-chan… Sei-chan…' trus juga kamu menikmati banget waktu ciuman sama Akashi-san. Mana sampe Akashi-san desah-desah gitu lagi. Kawai nee~" goda Takao dan…

Blush~

Pipi Midorima merona begitu juga dengan Akashi.

"Nani?! Hontou desu ka?!" guman Kise dan Kuroko shock. 'Jadi seorang Midorima Shintarou, anak fakultas kedokteran itu, seorang gay?' batin mereka berdua.

"B-b-baka! Jangan dengarkan si bodoh itu!" bisik Akashi salah tingkah.

"Ya-ya-ya… ya enggaklah, Bakao! Mana mungkin aku suka sama Akashi yang sadisnya kayak setan? Lagian kan Akashi itu cowok, jadi dia tidak punya buah dada seperti cewek kebanyakan, nodayo!" omel si cowok hijau itu dan Akashi yang mendengarnya pun reflex menutup dadanya dengan lengannya seperti gadis yang abis diperkosa.

"O… jadi ceritanya kamu udah ketularan nih sama cowok berambut biru yang dakian itu dan hobinya baca majalah bokep itu? Siapa namanya ya… Aho… Ahomine?"

"Ck! Itu mah wajar, nanodayo! Semua cowok pasti pengen punya cewek yang seperti itu! Bukan cowok sadis yang hobinya lempar-lempar gunting gak jelas macam Akashi itu" kata Midorima yang gak sadar kalau Akashi sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"O… jadi ceritanya aku jadi lucky itemmu ya, Midorima Shintarou-kun?" kata Akashi yang udah siap sama guntingnya.

Deg!

'Mampus!' batin Midorima berkeringat dingin.

"Okey… aku gak ikut-ikut" kata Takao lalu kabur begitu saja.

"Oy! Takao! Ck! Dasar gak setia kawan…"

"Dan kau bilang tadi aku punya hobi lempar gunting? Okey… akan aku tunjukkan bakatku melempar gunting"

Dan ketika Akashi melempar sang gunting tercinta, Midorima dengan reflex bisa menghindari serangan. Dan alhasil, sang gunting pun berakhir dengan melukai boneka Date Masamune yang terbuat dari lilin.

"Date Masamune! Oy! Kalian berdua anak-anak nakal! Awas ya kalian…!" amuk Pak Hyuuga, dosen Sejarah, yang marah-marah gara-gara boneka kesayangannya jadi korban gunting Akashi.

"A-a-Akashi, ayo kita kabur!" seru Midorima lalu berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Akashi.

"E-ekh?!" Akashi kaget saat diseret Midorima berlari.

"WOY! JANGAN LARI WOY!" teriak Pak Hyuuga lalu nguber MidoAka.

.

~緑赤~

.

_=_Gara-gara Oha-asa_=_

.

~緑赤~

.

Di parkiran kampus…

"Hosh… hosh… hosh… fiuh~ sepertinya sudah aman" guman Midorima yang bersembunyi di samping mobil bersama Akashi.

"Hiks~ hiks~"

"Ekh?!" guman Midorima kaget melihat Akashi menangis sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Akashi, kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi si cowok Sagitarius itu. Lalu, Akashi menyingkirkan tangan Midorima dengan kasar.

"Apa maksudmu tadi? Kau menciumku lalu kau bilang aku hanyalah sebagai lucky item bodohmu itu. Lalu kenapa kau mengajakku kabur dari amukan dosen kalau kau tak menyukaiku? Seharusnya kau biarkan aku diamuk karena itu memang salahku! Huwaaaa~"

Midorima panic saat tangisan Akashi semakin kencang. Tapi kemudian Midorima buru-buru memasang tampang poker face kembali.

"Kau tau? Itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku. Aku ingin memberikannya pada orang yang aku sukai tapi kau malah mengambilnya cuma demi Oha-asa bodohmu itu. Dan saat kau menciumku, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Jadi ku pikir aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi ternyata kau membuatku marah dengan alasan absurdmu itu, Shintarou" omel Akashi yang malah terdengar seperti curhat.

Midorima mencengkram kedua bahu Akashi dan mengarahkannya untuk menghadapnya. Iris emerald itu menatap intens ke arah iris criomson-emas itu.

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu" kata Midorima dengan lembut. Akashi pun menatap Midorima tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Kimi wa boku no subete naraba" setelah itu Midorima kembali melumat bibir Akashi seperti tadi. Dan kali ini mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya. Akashi mencengkram erat rambut hijau Midorima sedangkan Midorima menarik tengkuk Akashi untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"_Dan wah! Wah! Wah… sayang sekali bagi Cancer karena hari ini si kepiting berada di posisi paling bawah. Tapi tenang saja para Cancer! Akan ada lucky item yang selalu setia membantumu untuk kabur dari semua kesialan yang kalian alami. Dan lucky item Cancer ini adalah ciuman dari sang pemanah"_

'Lucky item yang sangat manis, nanodayo' batin Midorima saat mengingat tayangan Oha-asa tadi pagi

.

~緑赤~

.

_=_おわり_=_


End file.
